Jimmy, Timmy, Danny 2 :The Tooninators
by darkbunny92
Summary: They say that history repeats itself. They were right. Timmy, Danny and Jimmy were thrown together three months ago by a random act of science. Can they survive meeting each other again?Please read the 1st one before reading this one..
1. Not You Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's notes: Hello and welcome to the sequel to Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, when Toons collide. If you haven't read it, shame on you. Read it by going to my profile page. anyway, those who read the previous one might have noted that the story was labeled a Jimmy Neutron story, even though the story was equally devoted to everyone. The reason it was labeled a JN story was that it started in the Jimmy Neutron universe . This story (for those who are imagining this) occurs in Danny's style of animation, meaning that everyone has 5 fingers and necks. Well, here goes everything. :)

_There's an old saying that says that all that's well, ends well. This is mostly true in the case of when three universes collided approximately 3 months ago .It wasn't perfect, mind you, quite the opposite, in fact. With the devastating loss of Dani Phantom's powers, the three heroes broke apart feeling terrible and wondering what good had come out of it. . However for those who know those old adages, there's also an old saying that says "History Repeats itself..." _

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny asked Danielle as they walked with Sam and Tucker back to the Fenton house. It was chilly outside , even for December , causing Danny to shiver slightly.

"I want my powers" answers Dani " I feel empty without them. I want to fly again."

"Understandable" adds Sam , who is flipping through some pages in her diary, looking for an old picture of Danny right before he got his powers. She needs the settings of the portal when he got his powers.

"You do know of the risks you're taking , right?" Tucker says wisely.

"I know, and I don't care." insists Danielle firmly.

They continue in silence until they reach the door. "Hey, Danny" booms Danny's father, Jack . "Who's your new friend?"

"Uh...yeah Dad, whatever." Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani dart away towards the basement .

"If you're going to show your friend the Fenton Portal, show her the new multi-dimensional attachment that your mother added." Jack yells after him. Danny is out of ear-shot.

Once they go down to the basement, Sam sets the dials for the way they were when Danny got his powers. Dani waits in the turned-off portal. Danny is standing in the corner, talking low to himself. Tucker is looking for another haz-mat suit for Dani. He finds one and rips the Jack Fenton label off of it.

"Sam, you got another "DP" label?" hollers Tucker.

"Yeah." she tosses it to him.

Sam finishes setting the portal. "Dani, ready?"

Dani steps into the suit. "Now I am."

Danny steps up to Sam. "Sam, I have to tell you..."

Dani presses the "on" button ."AAAAAGGGHHH" screams Danielle in agony. She transforms into Dani Phantom. "Yes!" She shouts triumphantly. "I'm BACK!" She blinks then collapses into a black-out.

A blinding flash of light envelopes the room, then the house, then the whole Amity Park."

Danny falls over onto his back. "Dani... Sam...Tucker." he gasps out before he gives in to the darkness of passing out.

Timmy Turner left his house on Sunday, feeling very strange. He hadn't felt like this in three months. He shook it off. "Probably the giddiness of Christmas being soon." It was only December 20th but everyone around him was excited for the upcoming Winter Dance.

Timmy continued down the road and noticed something strange. It was unnaturally cold for this time of year. He felt goosebumps on his exposed arm. He saw a bobbing head that seemed oddly familiar. He quickened his pace. "Jimmy?" He trips over a passing ladybug. " AAAGGGGH" He ends up half-tackling Jimmy.

The boy with the ice-cream hairdo is now on the ground face down. "I know only one person that has bad teeth and a high-pitched voice like that. Timmy!" Jimmy grimaces.

Timmy reaches for his hand and tries to help him up. He grips his hand and pulls up. "Why aren't you trying to stand up?"

Jimmy lets out a cry of pain. "Because you're **standing** on my hand."

"Oh." Timmy picks his foot off the ground. "Sorry."

Jimmy stands up and massages his hand. "Man, what did you have to do that for?" Suddenly Jimmy gets a flash of realization. "Timmy? What are you doing here! "

"I could say the same for you." frowns Timmy questioningly.

Jimmy scratches his chin. "But the last time we saw each other, Danny was here too."

"So, that would mean that Danny was here somewhere?" Timmy replies.

"Yeah.. I've got some questions for Danny. I think this is his fault. I haven't been in my lab for days." Jimmy states . "And Timmy, no offense, you can barely pick your nose, much less cause a catastrophe like this one."

"Offense taken" says Timmy jokingly.

"I should have known something was weird when I woke up 2-D again" mutters Jimmy. "I thought that it was another stomach virus or something like that."

"Hey, I just noticed.." Timmy squints and looks at his hand in amusement. "I have 5 fingers! And my head is sticking oddly high compared to how it usually is."

"Oookay." says Jimmy awkwardly. "We should go to Danny's house, It's right over there." points Jimmy.

The two boys walk down to the obscenely large sign that says "Fenton Works." The door is blown off.

"The last time I saw that, it was our fault" comments Timmy as they wait by the door frame. Jimmy knocks the door frame a bit hesitantly

They are approached soon by a red-haired girl with blue-green eyes who is wringing her hands with tension showing in her mannerisms. She looks to be about 17 or so. She speaks rapidly."Are you looking for Danny? Well he's not here right now, He's off somewhere else, certainly not down in the basement with his clone trying to give her her powers back." She takes a deep breath and stares at them. "Why aren't you going away. I told you Danny wasn't home."

Timmy and Jimmy simply stare at her. "Who are you?" Timmy asks blankly.

"I'm Jasmine Fenton, sister of Danny." She says, snapping at them sharply. Jazz 's face relaxes slightly. " I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Danny. Call me Jazz"

"Hi, Jazz, Um.." says Jimmy, who is trying to be somewhat diplomatic.

Timmy grabs him by the arm. " Sorry, Jazz, but we know that Danny's a half ghost. We need to talk to him . Now, where is Danny!"

"Basement." says Jazz in a clipped tone.

The two boys step down the stairs somewhat fearfully. "Danny?" calls Jimmy down the stairs. They soon see evidence of a recent explosion. Sam, Tucker , Danielle and Danny are sprawled on the floor.

Timmy snaps his fingers. "Cosmo, Can you get me a fire hose?"

"Sure."responds Cosmo. A fire hose appears in Timmy's hands. He sprays the water on everyone , waking up.

Jimmy and Timmy stand over Danny's face as he blinks and wakes up. "What the HECK are you doing here!" Danny screams.

Yes, I do plan to follow this with 14 chapters, like the previous story was. Let me know what you think the villain (s) is. I'm always curious as to what you think it's going to be. :)


	2. Hello, Hello and Hello?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Wow, I got 5 reviews in 1 day, So this one will be up sooner than I thought. Would it be better with you guys if I did this on a schedule?

Danny clenches his hand into a fist and punches himself in the face. "Gotta be a hallucination,It's got to be !"

"No, Danny, it's not." states Jimmy "And once we get past that, we can have a much better time."

Around them, Sam, Tucker and Dani are waking up and shaking their heads. Dani's eyes nearly pop out of her head. "What the heck is going on here?"

Jimmy takes his freeze ray out of his pocket. "How.. Did.. you ... get... your... powers... back?" he asks slowly, the freeze gun aimed at her face.

Dani puts her hands up. "I swear, I mean no harm, just wanted my powers back, then I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" shouted everyone else in amazement "Why?"

"I don't want to be Danny's sidekick, I want to form my own identity." Dani says softly.

"Okay..." trails off Timmy, "So, Danny, what do you remember before you passed out?"

Danny bites his lip unconsciously. "Um... Dani walked with Me, Tucker and Sam to get her powers back, then my dad said something to me, and then I was going to tell Sam.." He leans over and whispers it into Timmy's ear. "Then she pressed the button and Dani got her powers returned to her."

Timmy arches an eyebrow and shrugs. He whispers to Jimmy "He wanted to tell Sam he liked her." he says quietly to Jimmy.

Jimmy smiles then grins. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" questions Sam, overhearing them.

"That..this was the reason we're scrambled like this." Timmy lies.

"Oh.. Ok." Sam looks slightly disappointed.

"What're we going to do?" sighs Danny, "We can't stay like this."

"I don't know. I'm stumped" Jimmy blinks "It could be worse., We could have had school."

"My school was supposed to have a dance on the 23rd"pipes in Timmy.

Danny swallows hard. "A **Date ** dance?"

"No.." Timmy frowns. "It's casual, I think."

"Good." breathes Danny in relief.

"Uh..." Timmy says . "This is going to sound crazy, but do you have the feeling that you're being watched?"

Danny's eyebrows knit. "Have you checked your reality- I mean Cosmo and Wanda for a virus?There was a villain that I fought once who could take over technology. He was called Technus."

"So you think we're being watched by them?"asks Jimmy suspiciously.

"It's a possibility." Danny averts his eyes, not looking at Timmy's furious gaze.

"That's not possi-" Timmy is interrupted by a jab in the stomach by Sam. She is staring at him with a look as if to say _don't argue with him, just go along with it._"

"Fine. If you insist." Timmy snaps his fingers. Cosmo and Wanda appear above him. He tugs on their arms, moving them down. "I wish you guys looked like computer programs."

They instantly change into programs. Jimmy picks up a Fenton thermos and looks at it. "Will this encase them?"

"No." Danny replies tartly.

"I'm just going to use this containment device." Jimmy says He takes his hyper-cube out of his pocket and presses a button on it.

"Wow, Jimmy, how deep are those pockets?"Timmy comments, snickering a little.

"Deeper than your thoughts go." Jimmy snaps back.

"He got you there." says Tucker, smiling at this.

A mid-sized glass container with a blue button on the side comes out of the hyper-cube . "Sorry, Cosmo and Wanda." He presses the button and they are sucked in. "Timmy, I'll have them back to you by tomorrow. Danny, I'll keep you posted."

Jimmy walks home quickly. Goddard is waiting for him outside . "Missed me, boy?"He puts a hair on the DNA scanner outside of his clubhouse. He goes in, and sets Cosmo and Wanda on his nearest table. "Hope this is not uncomfortable to you" he says to Wanda and Cosmo.

"Oh yeah, being shoved in a glass container is _really_ comfortable."Cosmo mutters .

Wanda nudges him. "What?" Cosmo asks innocently. "I really am comfortable in here."

Jimmy puts them in the analyzer and lets them out of the box. "Look at all of this space !" Cosmo remarks. "It seems like only yesterday that we were shoved in the container.." He continues dreamily.

Jimmy lets the analyzer run for a few hours. then he yawns ferociously. " Guys, I gotta sleep." He blinks and walks out. "I'll be back in the morning, 'k?"

A shadow in the corner is made visible. " I thought he would never leave." Skulker emerges further and looks at the box where Cosmo and Wanda are resting peacefully. " These unique creatures are different. I will not rest until their heads are mounted on my wall. I can't do this alone though. I must enlist some help. The ghost boy is well connected, and is sure to not be alone."

Cosmo yawns and stretches "Who are you talking to , Mr. Big Scary Robot Ghost Guy?"

But there is nobody there.

So, my readers, what do you think? Read and Review. Remember, 5 reviews equal 1 new chapter.


	3. The Dangers of Holiday Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea.

Author's Notes: Some of you say that you like what I did with Cosmo's character. Many of the recent episodes show Cosmo as a jerk, so I made him back to the sweet and stupid Cosmo of the early seasons, Timmy in recent episodes is bratty, so I also made him the one from the early seasons who despised his evil babysitter. Tell me if you like the story. :)

Timmy bursts out of bed at 7 am. He wants Cosmo and Wanda back. Timmy runs into the closet and tries to pick out what to wear. The door slams shut behind him. "AAAH! It's so dark!" Timmy screeches. He fumbles for the door handle and lets himself out. Timmy dives into the bathroom, changes and darts for the stairs. " Mom, I have to go out." he mutters as he flings the door open. Timmy is blown back by the frosty gale.

"Here's your jacket, Timmy, It's unusually cold today." sighs Mrs. Turner between sips of coffee. She tosses a pink parka at him.

"Thanks, Mom." replies Timmy under his breath, as he puts on his coat. He jogs out the door, this time braced for the biting cold of the outdoors.

Timmy keeps a steady pace to Jimmy's house a few blocks away. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Danny in ghost form. "I can see you, you know." he yells to Danny.

"Good." Danny dives behind a moving van and reemerges as Danny Fenton. "I was going to go to your house to see if you wanted to go last-minute Christmas shopping with me. Then I was going to stop be Jimmy 's to see if he wanted to come too. I need some ideas , too. I never know what to buy people."

"Okay." answers Timmy. "Let me pick up Cosmo and Wanda first."

"Fair." Danny responds. Soon enough, they are at Jimmy's house. Danny knocks on the door.

The door is opened by Mrs. Neutron . "Hi, boys, Jimmy's outside in his lab. Wow, It's cold here."

They end up in the lab, where Jimmy is inspecting a few readouts. "Danny, were you in the lab last night?" fires off Jimmy when he turns around.

"No." Danny rubs his hands. "Why?"

"VOX detected a ecto-energy creature in the lab." Jimmy says .

"It's probably nothing." mutters Danny.

"Well, Timmy, I can understand why you're here." Jimmy presses a button on a nearby remote. Cosmo and Wanda appear and they hug Timmy. "Now, Danny, why are you here?"

"I wanted ask you two if you wanted to go Christmas shopping with me." Danny replies .

"Why so late?" asks Jimmy, rapping the day's date with his knuckle on the calender. "It's already December 21st"

Danny shrugs. "Ghost fighting means less time to go shopping for presents."

"I haven't really done much either." Jimmy sighs. "Just Mom, Dad and the family."

"Can we take your hover car?" asks Timmy

"How else are we going to get there, fly?" Jimmy snickers.

"Well, I could fly me there, but I couldn't carry both of you." Danny grins.

The trio climb into the hover car and fly to the RetroAmity Dale Mall. Jimmy tries to make pleasant conversation, but the cold is stifling their ability to speak.

But unknown to the three boys (and two fairies) there are three other girls heading there to do some last minute shopping...

" What exactly do you get for a boy" muses Cindy aloud in Jasmine Fenton's car.

"Well..."Jazz taps the steering wheel absently. "Sam, what do you get for Danny, normally?"

Sam thinks. "I don't know... something I know he'll like."

"So you're dropping us off?" questions Libby from the backseat next to Cindy.

"For the second time, yes." Jazz replies. "Pick you up here at 12, ok?"

They arrive and give a last smile and wave to Jazz before she drives away.

Cindy's ears perk up. She hears a few familiar voice indistinctly. "Yeah, we're going to have to team up to think of what to buy." she hears.

"Sam, turn around."Libby insists. They all turn around to see the boys clumped together. Timmy meets the girl's gaze. He appears to whisper something to the other boys.

They all turn to see each other. "So...what are you here for?" asks Cindy , her voice wavering a little bit.

"Just.. buying presents and stuff for some people." Danny says, his vision fixed on the silent Sam.

"Who?" wonders Libby.

"We could ask you the same question." says Jimmy, shuffling his feet on the cold pavement.

"Just last minute shopping. For people." Sam breaks her silence.

"Yeah. See you around." says Danny carefully as they rush into the double doors leading into the mall.

Timmy, Jimmy and Danny all take a deep breath. "That was close!" Danny gasps.

"This still hasn't helped us figure out what we need to get for the girls." adds Jimmy unhelpfully.

"Wait..." mumbles Timmy. "Wanda?"

Wanda and Cosmo appear over his head. "What do you need?" Wanda asks.

"Can you watch over Cindy, Sam and Libby?" replies Timmy. "This way we know what they're getting us, so we can get them something about the same. I know they're worried if they are being given 'boyfriend' gifts, or if they have to give 'girlfriend presents'" He confides.

"Sure, I'll do it." Wanda tries to poof away, but finds that Cosmo is tugging on her sleeve and is sniffling.

"Don't leave me!" he sniffs.

"I won't be gone long." Wanda reassures him.

"Ok, then." Cosmo brightens up. "So, boys, what do you want to get your friends and/or potential partners."

Jimmy arches an eyebrow. "You have abandonment issues, don't you."

Cosmo bites his lower lip. "Mayyyyybe. Anyway, we should get started on that shopping" He pushes them toward the nearest store. He turns and smiles at Wanda before she poofs away.

Wanda poofs where the girls are, at a small store. She follows the sound of the voices . "Libs, what do you think you're getting for Sheen?"

"Oh, the usual, a new Ultra-Lord DVD that came out yesterday." Libby points to and picks up the brightly -colored case. "Do we have to get Timmy a gift?" She fingers a graphic novel of the Crimson Chin.

"I would say..yes" says Sam, who is perched on a nearby seat in the bookstore/music/movies paradise. "Well, I'm getting him one."

"Easy for you to say." says Cindy jokingly. "You would have to be loaded to be able to afford all of this stuff."She points to the basket on the floor next to Sam's feet, which is overflowing with future purchases.

Sam's face flushes. "Eh...I'm" She lowers her tone. "kinda filthy stinking rich."

Cindy nods. "Well, you don't act like it, so whatever."

"Anyway," questions Libby. "What are you getting for Danny?"

"A ring that says 'my sweetheart'" deadpans Sam . "Seriously, I'm getting him a NASA flight schematic."

"And for Tucker?" asks Cindy.

"An upgrade for his PDA" Sam replies, absently twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "And you, Cindy? What are you getting for Jimmy?"

"I don't know." says Cindy ruefully. "Something to tell him how I feel? Or a friend gift?"

"Buy both" advises Libby. "See what he gives you before you give him his. Then decide . "

"Good idea" Cindy yanks two things off the shelf, but out of the view of Libby, Sam and Wanda.

Wanda exits with a poof. She has everything she need to tell the boys.

Sam's eyebrows knit . "Did you hear something?" She leans up and looks at the top shelf where Wanda had been less than a second ago.

"Must've been nothing." Libby replies, checking out a book about llamas (presumably) for Carl.

"Well?" ask the boys anxiously.

"They're buying you both friend gifts and more than friends gifts." Wanda reports. "They say that they'll judge it on _your_ gift."

"Aw mannnnn" Danny sinks into the chair.

"Good that we bought both kinds." adds Jimmy.

"_You_ might have." Timmy retorts. "But I don't have a sort-of girlfriend, so I bought everyone a friend gift."

The boys and Wanda leave the store about a hour later, overloaded by the amount of packages they are carrying. They run (literally) into the girls, but miraculously don't drop anything. Sam, Libby and Cindy wait outside for Jazz, as the boys load their stuff into the hover car nearby.

Danny walks over to Sam. "Who're you waiting for"

"Oh, Jazz" Sam says airily.

Danny grimaces. "She said she wouldn't give me a ride, because of a prior commitment."

"You get anything good?"asks Sam.

"Yep. I got everything I needed" Danny smiles, then hops into the hover car, where Jimmy is threatening to drive off if he doesn't get in.

Wow, 4 pages. That's good for me. Read and Review.


	4. The Dare Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Again, this was a chapter that will come to you quicker than I expected. Maybe I should make it 7 reviews , just so I can have a short break to type these. Anyway, a few of you said that I made Cosmo back to old Cosmo (bows) I try my best. Some other concerns were that Danny is not being given enough to say. To that, I say, I think you'll be (hopefully) pleased with the way this chapter and the one after it turns out.

"Well, so, what do you say?" asks Timmy to Danny.

"I'm not going to do it." Danny folds his arms and frowns.

"Come ON!" Jimmy whines. "If we're going to do it, you have to do it too."

"I thought you were joking when you said that!" Danny says , his face in total shock.

The boys were exhausted after the shopping, and were just hanging out in Danny's NASA covered room. Jimmy had suggested a game of truth or dare, knowing that neither Timmy, nor Danny could resist a challenge. The first person to go was Danny, and he chose dare. His dare? He has to call up Sam and ask her to the Winter Dance.

"You can get me back when it's my turn" Jimmy smiles evilly. He lifts the phone off the nightstand and tosses the phone to Danny. "But now, it's your turn, and you have to do as I say,or else be my personal monkey-boy"

"Fine." Danny replies sullenly .He sounds like he really doesn't want to do this, but he does. His stomach flips. He punches in Sam's phone number. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hey...Danny" Sam sounds happy to hear from him. That's a good sign.

"Sam.." Danny chews his lip frantically. What to say.. What to say...

Timmy lifts up a pencil and a pad of paper. He scrawls a message and holds it up. The paper reads: _Sam, do you have a date for the dance?__Say IT!_

Danny coughs. "Do you.. have a date for the dance?" All of a sudden the room seems to feel really warm to him.

"No,I don't as a matter of fact." Sam's voice drops a octave. She asks him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh..I " Danny's mind suddenly goes blank. "I wanted ..." His face brightens up "To know if you would go to the dance with me..."

"Yeah...sure" Sam smiles, Danny is so clueless.

"And Tucker. As a group." Danny's mouth goes dry. Why had he said that! That wasn't what he wanted to say.

Was it just him, or did Sam seem less enthusiastic at the idea of having Tucker around? "Yes, Danny, sure, that sounds fine"

Beep. Danny hangs up the phone with a flourish. "Now are you happy?"

"Ecstatic" Jimmy folds his fingers into a tent " Now it's my turn."

"Hold on. I have to use the bathroom" Danny heads to the bathroom. As soon as he gets in there, he starts dancing. "I asked her out! I asked her out!"

Nearby, in Sam's room, she's doing a crazy dance of her own. "He asked me out.! He asked me out!"

"Honey!" asks Mrs. Manson cheerfully"Is there anything wrong up there? I thought I heard you... singing?"

Sam flops back into her bed. She has a rare smile on her face. "Nothing is wrong,Mom, nothing at all."

Timmy knocks on the door in Danny's house "Danny, you having a spasm in there?"

"Oh. No" Danny darts out of the bathroom. "Sorry."

They settle back to their positions of before. Danny smirks "Jimmy, Truth...or Dare."

"Dare." Jimmy meets Danny's gaze. "So, what's it going to be? Asking Cindy out? That doesn't scare me"he taunts.

"No, nothing that simplistic." Danny strokes his chin in mock thought to make Jimmy visibly squirm in his spot on the floor. "Timmy, any ideas?"

"Streaking?" Timmy offers.

"No, that could get him arrested." Danny thinks hard. "You have to..."

"Walk around Main Street with a bill board saying **I love Cindy Vortex **on it in humongous and gigantic letters?" Timmy states.

"That's good." Danny gives him a wan look ." I think revenge is just as sweet as I thought it would be."

"What!" Jimmy hops off the floor. "No fair!"

Danny locates a hunk of cardboard on the floor. He opens his drawer to get out a marker. He writes something on it, then flips it around. "What do you think?" The words are written in bold block letters, and are clearly legible.

"Fine." Jimmy grunts. He knows this is a battle that he can not possibly hope to win.

"That's what I thought you'd say" Danny's eyes glow bright green "Or else I would have to overshadow you and force you to do it anyway."

"Oh, no, not that" Jimmy hightails it outside with the sign, with Danny and Timmy at his heels.

Jimmy walks up and down the street for 10 minutes, not realizing that Cindy has seen him.

"Ha" Timmy whips out a Cosmo-colored video camera. "He's never going to live this down."

"Shall I make multiple copies?" Danny grins.

"Ok, you guys had your fun, now it's Timmy's turn." Jimmy stalks angrily in their direction. Suddenly , his watch rings.

"Is this Jimmy?" Cindy's voice rings through the speaker phone.

"Yes..." Jimmy looks skeptically at Danny and Timmy. "What do you want Vortex." He barks in to the speaker.

"Jeez, Spew-tron, don't be so hostile."Cindy says. "I saw your sign..."

"And you think he's a complete idiot" Danny pipes in.

"Jimmy, do you have me on speaker phone?" Cindy says mock-angrily.

"Great,Danny, you blew it." Timmy punches him lightly in the stomach.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me" Cindy adds wearily, "but maybe I won't."

"Let me think about it"Jimmy thinks aloud "I'll call you back . Cindy hangs up and Jimmy is left staring at the blank and dark screen.

"Jimmy's got a date...Danny's got a daate!" Timmy does a crazy dance in the middle of the street.

Danny zaps his sneakers with an ecto blast, slightly singing the soles of Timmy's shoes. "Timmy, we're **so ** going to get you."

"No, you won't" Timmy runs down the street.

"I'll handle him." Danny zips down the street, almost catching up to him.

Jimmy checks to make sure that they're not within earshot. He punches in a number. "Hey, Cindy? I'd love to go with you."

Jimmy can hear the smile in her voice. "Good." She replies.

Danny and Timmy come back within seconds, stopping short. "Uh...did we interrupt anything?

"No..Nothing at all." Jimmy frowns at them. "Like it's any of your business, anyway"

Tell me what you think! Read and review :)


	5. Skulker Recruits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I do own a sock monkey. You should so buy one.

Author's notes: Man, you people are eating this up. I was thinking... Should I move this story to the Jimmy Neutron section of because nobody can read it when it's being buried under "fluff" pieces? Tell me what you think. Anyway... On with the show.

Skulker watches the three boys chase each other down the street. He hunches back over behind the dumpster and rapidly pushes a button on his arm. A closer look reveals that he's looking at profiles of people that he is planning to recruit. "No... Nope... No Way..." Pictures zoom by of Vicky, Baby Eddie and Ember. He pounds the keys in frustration. "Is there no one who will join my help in hunting these creatures!" He stands up and begins to walk out of the alley.

A shadowy figure steps around the corner laughing maniacally. He steps out and reveals himself to be Mr. Crocker. He jumps up and slams a butterfly net over Skulker's head. The net is so small that it barely covers his head. "Ha Ha Ha ! I got you now, you freaky huge FaIrY gOdPaReNt!" Crocker does his weird dance and settles. "Now I , Denzel Crocker will harness your power to take over the universe!"

Skulker raises an eyebrow skeptically and lifts the net off his head like it's filthy. " Whatever, crazy guy. Unless you can find me a partner to help me capture these, you better go away before I hit you with this." A gun shoots out of his arm and is aimed directly at him. He holds up a grainy photo of Cosmo with Wanda's hair superimposed on him.

Crocker looks at it. " I know what those are..." He smiles insanely " Those are FaIrY gOdPaReNtS!"

Skulker stares at him. "Actually, they're Reality Bending Computer Programs. The smart boy with the ice-cream hairdo said so."

Crocker waves a hand dismissively. " Whatever you want to call them."

Skulker's weapons shoot back into his body. "Consider yourself added to the roster. We need one more person though..."

Crocker taps his face.. "I think I know one..."

"Why do you need me?" The Junk Man replies , stroking his face.

"Well, we can always use another person on our side, to level the playing field some, you know?" Crocker pipes up, carefully choosing his words.

"What do I get out of it?." The Junk Man hardly looks convinced at all.

"Well, where there is one Reality Bending Computer Program, there are more that you can take apart and sell for scrap..." Skulker points out.

"Deal." The Junk Man shakes their hands. But each one is plotting in their heads against one another...

But, however, we must shift our focus back to our three young heroes, who have safely returned to Danny's house.

"Timmy, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Danny asks concernedly.

"Just because I don't have a date, doesn't mean that I can't have fun" Timmy dismisses the issue with a wave of his hand.. "It's a casual dance, anyway."

"So, back to our game here..." Jimmy smiles sinisterly at him, then busts out laughing.

Timmy arches a brow. "Don't laugh like that."

Danny snickers. " Timmy, truth or DARE!"

Timmy thinks for a moment. "Truth... because you two are unpredictable. And I saw what you did to each other. No, I'll pass. "

Danny pauses for a moment. " Um... Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Timmy's eyes bulge. "What if it was a kiss, but only to throw a villain off? Does that count?"

Danny stares at Timmy. "Who told you I did that?"

Timmy smirks at him. "Nobody. It happened to **me **and I was asking. Why, did that happen to you?"

"Yeah... But I'd rather put it out of my mind" Danny replies curtly.

"Right" adds Jimmy sardonically. "Who was it, Sam? I'm sure you don't regret it."

Danny growls at him and his eyes glow faintly green.

"Jeez, I was just kidding." Jimmy puts his hands up defensively.

"You better be" Timmy says patiently. "Don't make someone with superpowers mad, or you might end up really hurt."

"Yeah" scoffs Jimmy "You're a real expert."

"Actually, I am" Timmy picks at his shirt. "In a comic- um, virtual reality simulator that Cosmo and Wanda put up, I was Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder."

"Ookay, then." Danny takes a glance at the clock and gasps. "Oh no."

It's late, almost 4. Timmy leaps to his feet. "No! My mom wanted me home sooner. Eh." He reaches out and grabs Jimmy. "Remember what your mom said?"

Jimmy smiles. "Yeah, I gotta get home to tell my mom that I'm going to the dance after all.." He lopes out the door, waving goodbye to Danny. "See you tomorrow!"


	6. Kiss The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Except for this story idea.

Author's Notes: I know that the gap between chapters is getting wider, but that's because- well, I think you guys are in "Finals" mode and so am I . The previous chapter, as I type this, has been getting less hits and only 4 reviews so hopefully , I can have these up faster during the summer because of the influx of reviewers. Anyway, moving on. An Extra note, I am **NOT **shipping Dani and Timmy, I need them for witnesses for something later.

**6:30, 1 hour before the dance starts.**

At Fenton Works, Danny is looking slightly green as he adjusts his tie for the third time. He's on a web cam chat with Tucker, Timmy and Jimmy.. "What am I going to do! What am I going to say!" He screams loudly.

"Dude, I have no idea!" Timmy sighs ferociously. "I think that I'm going to feel left out now that you all are freaking out over this."

Danny chews his index fingernail. "Timmy, it's not too late. I'm sure you can get _somebody _to go with you."

"Right." Timmy grimaces. "Shouldn't you ask Jimmy or your psycho sister about this stuff? I mean, I 'm hardly the one to be asked about this."

"Jimmy's trying to figure out if he should get her a present or not" deadpans Danny.

"Hey,I'm right here, you know!" Jimmy looks up and his face appears instead of a blank patch of wall that had been there.

"Whatever." Tucker says

"Hey, is Danielle still living at your house?"wonders Timmy, seemingly out of nowhere

"Yeah, she's still here in the guest room. Why?" says Danny suspiciously.

"Does she have a date?" Timmy questions softly.

"**Oh**" Danny walks down the hall and yells her name. "Dani!"

Dani scowls at him and opens the door slightly. "What do _you_ want?"

"It's not what I want, Timmy wants to ask you something" Danny drags her out of the room and sits her down in front of the computer.

"Dani willyougotothedancewithme?" breathes Timmy out quickly in a breath.

"Huh?" questions Dani "Sorry, I don't speak **boy**."

"He wants you to go to the dance" Tucker translates.

"Uh. I don't know , I kinda have plans..." Dani trails off.

Tucker raises a knowing eyebrow at that. "Haven't we heard that before, Danny?"

"Just go with him so he'll stop complaining!" Jimmy sighs. "Does anybody know how to tie a knot for a tie?"

"Fine." Dani gets up and takes Danny out of the view of the camera. She slaps him with a cracking sound. . "You ever put me in a situation like that ever again and I'll hurt you."

Jimmy sneaks a look at his clock." Everyone, to your dates, good night and good luck!"

Blip. Blip. Blip. All 3 screens vanish from the monitor. Danny shuts it down and sighs. Life was pretty weird lately.

"Dani, we gotta go!" Danny bangs on the door. "It's going to take us a bit of time to fly there."

The door flies open and reveals Dani in a long black dress with silver and green bands running down the sides. The dress has a strap on only one side. Seeing Danny's expression, she smiles. "I bought it a long time ago ."

"We gotta go." Danny grabs her and transforms.

"Sure, control freak." Dani transforms and dives out the window in the general direction of the school.

Pretty soon, Danny and Dani are standing at the steps of the school. "Remember Dani, no using your powers."

"Duh." Dani gives him a look that states clearly loser and pushes one of the double doors open, right into Sheen's face. He collapses backwards into Libby's arms.

Dani opens her mouth to apologize, but Libby holds up her hand to stop her. "Don't apologize, this is the 5th time he's done that."

"If you say so..." Dani comments. "I like your dress...um.. what's your name?" Libby is wearing a midnight blue mid- length dress with shiny spangles.

Libby smiles "I'm Libby. This is Sheen, my sort-of boyfriend"

Dani grins. "Ok, see you later, Libby"

Danny pushes her in Timmy's direction. "There's Timmy. I have to go look for Sam."

Dani gives him a look and pulls his tie so she can look at him in the eye. "Listen. You owe me **big** for this" she snarls.

Danny gives her a distinct look. "Behave." And like that, he vanishes in a crowd of people.

Timmy comes up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. He's wearing a black suit with a green tie and pink shirt. "Hey, Dani. I wanna make one thing clear. I don't like you , You don't like me, but I hope we can be friends?"

Dani blinks at him. "I did not understand a word you said, but I hope it said something like this is a friend date, right? And what are you wearing?"

"Right." Timmy answers bluntly ignoring her comment about his suit. Cosmo and Wanda were needed, especially now of all time.. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not really one to dance." Dani looks at him. "Wanna just grab a cookie and sit by the windows?

"Deal." Timmy walks over to the refreshment table and picks up two blue cookies with snowflake designs on it. "One for you, one for me."

Jimmy is standing next to Cindy who is looking at the door. "What're you looking at?" Jimmy asks Cindy who appears to be distracted.

Cindy turns and looks at him. "Well, I'm counting the number of times Sheen's been hit in the head. I think it's around 15 or so by now."

"You can't be serious." Jimmy peers at the sight.

"Perhaps. Maybe I'm not." Cindy kisses his cheek.

"Oh." Jimmy turns back to her and smiles.

Cindy picks up a glass and looks at Danny heading over to Sam. "Looks like somebody's getting a girlfriend."

"Hmm. I wonder who?" mocks Jimmy.

Danny walks over to Sam, not sure what to expect exactly. "Hey Sam."

"Oh, hey Danny." Sam stands idly at the door frame waiting for something.

They just stand there, struck dumb with nothing to say. "So.. Why is a girl like you in a place like this?" asks Danny, trying to sound witty.

"Danny, I'm kinda uncomfortable here, dances aren't really my thing." Sam comments.

"So, why did you go when I asked you?" Danny foolishly asks.

"That's for me to know." Sam purses her lips and then curves them in a smile.

Timmy looks at them, then at Dani. "What do you suppose they're talking about?"

"Their Wedding, silly" Dani smirks at him.

Timmy mock-punches her. "What? He doesn't even have a ring."

"What about the **Sam** ring?" Dani emphasizes.

"That.. doesn't count." Timmy cuts off his sentence and suddenly presses his nose against the glass window.

"What?" Dani springs up in her chair. "What did you see?"

"A...ghost, I think. I'm not sure yet. " Timmy frowns and looks at Danny, who is still talking to Sam. "His ghost sense hasn't gone off yet.."

"Wait." A blue trail of smoke comes out of Dani's mouth. "There's something here. It could be Cujo or Wulf with news or something."

"We should watch before we interrupt him." Timmy says. He and Dani sit there looking out the window.

Jimmy dances in the middle of the dance floor with Cindy. He keeps looking at Timmy and Danielle by the corner.

"What, Am I that uninteresting?" mock- interrogates Cindy.

"No, I'm just noticing that those two are the only two that aren't kissing or dancing." Jimmy mutters.

"They're _only _friends." Cindy observes.

"That's what Danny and Sam said, and look where they are now, in a doorway under mistletoe." Jimmy.

"Good point.." Cindy sighs. She kisses him quick on the lips. "That's for being smart."

"Good thing I'm smart all the time" Jimmy touches his lip unconsciously.

"So, guys did you notice it?" Tucker walks out of the nearby bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. He notices this then tries to smoothly pull it off.

"Notice what?" Sam and Danny say in unison.

"Look up." Tucker gestures up to the top of the molding.

"Mistletoe." Danny says ruefully.

"I'll see you later" Tucker edges away to go flirt .

"You planned this" accuses Danny.

"Well, we wouldn't want to create a curse, now would we?" remarks Sam, not really answering the question.

"What curse?" Danny questions curiously.

"The one made up by me that if you don't kiss the girl under the mistletoe, you will be hurt." Sam says jokingly.

"Ok.." Danny leans into her ready to kiss her. He was getting closer.. closer...almost there

All of a sudden, like a record scratchings discordant tone, Timmy's voice pipes in. "Uh, Danny we have a situation."

"Timmy, can't it wait!" says Sam looking dumbfounded.

"No, it can't. Skulker is about to attack the school. We saw him and my ghost sense went off." insists Danielle firmly.

"Well, I don't think it's safe to go ghost right at this second.." Danny responds

Jimmy comes hurtling up to Danny. "It's true. The scanner doesn't lie."

Then the talking is silenced by the sound of a shattering window. The window was smashed in by Skulker. "More prey. Excellent."

Well, what did you think? Read and Review, people.


	7. Makeup,A Breakup & a Ghost Attack

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me, except for Lenny, my sock monkey (who I finally named.)

Author's Notes: Just when I was ready to give up hope on you guys, you give me 6 reviews in one day. That's truly amazing I want to have these up quicker, so read and review, ...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

"Skulker." hisses Danny under his breath in frustration.

"Yes." Skulker pats his gun. "Now where are the 'reality-benders'"

Timmy arches an eyebrow. "What would he want with them?"

Dani rolls her eyes. "What every idiot wants. Power ."

"Is he nuts? Why would we give you anything" Jimmy brandishes a freeze ray at Skulker's arm.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do" says Skulker in a monotonic sarcasm.

Danny takes this moment to scurry away and dash into a broom closet to transform. "Going Ghost!" He turns intangible and zips through the door. "You aren't taking these things"

"And who's going to stop me? You and your motley group of friends?"Skulker laughs heartily with this thought.

"Yes.."Danny replies.

"Wrong answer." Skulker shoots at him. Danny quickly dodges it, but unfortunately for him...

"Ow!" Sam grabs her arm and looks at the affected area on her shoulder. "It burned me." She runs off into the direction of the bathroom, wincing all the way.

Cindy watchers her go. "I'm going to help her with that. Those burns can get nasty."

"Cosmo, Wanda, what do I do?" Timmy whispers into the tie.

"Why don't you wish for that battle suit?" Cosmo asks loudly.

"Huh? What was that?" questions Skulker.

"The sound of my...gentle sobbing?"Timmy asks weakly.

"Good answer." Skulker looks at him. "You can't possibly be the caretakers of those powerful beings. You're too preadolescence."

"Hey, I'm very adolescentish." Timmy says somewhat unconvincingly.

"Cindy, I'm ok, I just have to keep the cold paper towel on it."Sam insists.

"No, it looks too bad. Sam, you should really go home and put an ice pack on the spot." Cindy carefully lifts up the towel.

"No, Don't!" Sam tries to take it back from her. "I.."

"Cool. It looks like a tattoo." Cindy points at the ghost shaped burn. "Or like Danny's symbol."

"I actually designed that for him." Sam places the towel back on.

"Really?" Cindy just looks at her and wets another towel. "Why don't you tell me all about it while we fix your makeup and arm."

Timmy sprints away. The fight is getting rough, with Danny and Danielle kicking Skulker repetitively everywhere, and Jimmy trying unsuccessfully to hit him with that freeze ray.

"I wish I had a battle suit." Timmy gets it, a white suit with a little blaster. Timmy runs out of the shadows and stands unwaveringly in front of him. "Die, you creature from another dimension."

He aims it and fires it at Skulker's face with a splat. "Toothpaste?" shrieks Timmy.

"Oh yeah, I thought I loaded the plasma cannon with plasma. The toothpaste tube was right next to it." Cosmo says sheepishly.

Timmy aims his view at Danny, hovering in who is laughing so hard that he's tearing. The movement makes him fall down into the punch bowl. "This would actually hurt if I wasn't laughing so hard."

Skulker is snickering. "Something tells me that he's not the brains of this outfit."

"Nope. **I am**." Jimmy seizes the opportunity to freeze him with his freeze ray. "Ha."

A frozen Skulker is right in front of the window. "Let me do the honors. Plug your ears."

Danny takes a deep breath and does the Ghostly wail. The sonics of it blasts Skulker a few miles away in a field.

"Whooh." Dani uncovers her ears. "When can I learn that?"

"As soon as you meet your evil future self." Danny shrugs. "Whenever that might end up being."

Sam and Cindy hobble out of the bathroom with Cindy as Sam's crutch. "So, we can safely assume that this Dance is finished, huh?" smiles Sam weakly. A bandage is covering the spot where she was burned.

Danny stares at it as if by staring at it it can go away. "So, are we going home?"pipes in Danielle.

"We might as well. This place is trashed." Danny waves at the wreckage from the former fight. "Sam, can I talk to you **alone**?

"Take that as our cue to leave." Dani shoos them out the door.

"Dani, can't we.." Timmy begins.

"Shh. We'll talk outside." Danielle gives them a look.

Once outside, Jimmy asks an important question. "So, are we really leaving?"

"No, we're going to spy on them" says Timmy dryly.

"That's possibly the most childish thing I've ever heard." says Dani. "But let's do it anyway."

"Timmy, can your reality-benders make us invisible?" queries Jimmy.

"Sure." Timmy quickly wishes for it and the trio are quickly invisible. "Let's just wait for them to come out."

As if on command, Sam and Danny walk out. "Sam, are you sure you're okay?"

The two walk over to the athletic fields. Sam looks at the window smashed into the gym. "I hope they clean up the glass soon."

"Yawn." mutters Timmy under his breath. "I wish they'd **do ** something."

Danny leads Sam onto the first level of the bleachers, and they sit down. "Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" asks Sam softly.

"No." Danny looks at her.

" I guess it was my imagination" Sam stares out at the soccer field which is getting dotted with small snowflakes.

"Hee." snickers Dani.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Sam focuses on Danny.

"Uh, Sam." Danny touches the burn. "I don't think.. I think that we can't.."

Sam nods, urging him to continue.

"You got hurt today. I.. don't think we can be together." Danny turns his face down.

"It's only a burn." Sam shifts away from him so he can't see it.

"Gasp." Timmy sucks in a bit of air. _That _was unexpected.

"Still, a burn today... I don't want you to get hurt." Danny refuses to meet her patronizing gaze.

"Danny." Sam tries to get up to reassure him.

"No. I can't." Danny stays seated.

Sam gets up and walks a few steps away. "Danny, you can't do this. You can't live your life without friends." She walks right past where the boys and Danielle are hiding, tearing a little.

Read and Review like your life depends on it.


	8. Robot Skulker and Instant Messanger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: I think this one is funny, and I don't know why.

Dani waits until Danny is gone then hisses to Timmy. "Make us visible. We have to get going **Now.**"

"Done." Timmy wishes for it, then Dani transforms.

"We have to fly home, or I'll never make it home." Danielle insists. She grabs them, one in each arm. As she takes off, Jimmy makes an observation.

"Isn't that Skulker?" He points down a few miles away to where it is.

"Can we go see it?" begs Timmy.

"Fine." Dani complies and ,after a few minutes,lands.

Jimmy starts to look at the creature circling it, poking and prodding at it. "Huh."

"What? Whenever you say **Huh** that always means that something drastic happens" Timmy points out.

"Well, Danny said that Skulker was a small ghost in a robotic body right?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah, so?" answers Dani.

"This looks like it's fully robotic." Jimmy walks closer to it and rips off the head. There is nothing in there. "See?"

"So, what does this mean?" wonders Timmy.

Dani's face takes on a dark look. "This means that somebody is trying to get us to give up the reality-benders without doing any dirty work of their own."

"Who on earth.." Timmy begins. He takes a quick look at his watch. "We have to go."

Dani hoists them up again. "ups a-daisy." They fly all the way to their homes. "I'll be on for i.m. Later, ok?"

"Sure." is the response.

Dani slips in through the window and flops back on the neat bed. Her ears perk up. She hears the sounds of Danny's heavy and tired footsteps. "Guess he must have walked all that way." she mumbles under her breath. She logs on to the instant messenger, waiting for Timmy and Jimmy to come on.

"Danielle?" Danny calls out.

"Yeah?" replies Dani, swallowing hard.

"So, how was Timmy?Did he try to kiss you?" Danny tries to smile, but he's too exhausted to muster up a grin.

"Alright,I guess, and No, not like he'd ever get the chance." Dani shifts over so he can sit down. "Had a bad chat with Sam? Oh and by the way, The Skulker that we fought was not the real one, but a robot." She says this all in a quick breath. Danny only catches the last sentence

Danny shakes his head "That's odd. I wonder who could be controlling..." All of a sudden his face twists up. The sentences set in . "You were spying on me!"he roars.

"Danny, no I..." Dani looks at him fearfully. " I.."

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out for myself." Danny goes ghost and zips into her body.

The computer bleeps and Timmy and Jimmy are logged on. "Let's see what Jimmy and Timmy will tell us." mutters Danny in Dani's body.

"Oh, Hey." says Danny in Dani's body.

"That was awesome", says Jimmy. "We should do that again."

"I wish I could fly like you, Dani" comments Timmy wistfully.

"So, what did we do, exactly?" Danny in Dani's body queries.

"Are you that forgetful?" chortles Jimmy. "Remember, Timmy wished us invisible and we spied on.."

Danny zips out of her body. "That's all the proof Ineed."

Jimmy and Timmy's faces go ash-white. "Danny..." they say softly

"You two are _so_ dead." Danny storms out of the room, slamming Dani's door loudly behind him.

Dani sighs. "He's acting all moody .I don't know _why_, I mean neither one of them wanted to break up."

"Hey!" Danny screams from the other room next door.

"Private Web cam chat!" yells Dani back. "Meaning, you're not invited"

Crash. There's a crash in the room next door.

"So, where are we going to have that present exchange?" asks Dani, trying very hard to ignore him.

"Dani, shouldn't we do this over i.m?" asks Timmy

"Yeah, 'cause Danny's getting all crazy." Dani sighs.

**Daniphantom**- So, is this better?

**Boy-genius A+-** Much

**Timmy11- **This way we don't have to hear it.

**Daniphantom**- We? I still have to hear it

**Boy-genius A+ - **Sorry, I forgot

**Daniphantom -**As I was saying, where are we going to do this?

**Timmy11- **Jimmy's lab?

**Boy-genius A+ **- Hey!

**Timmy11-** I would host, my tree house won't fit that much.

**Daniphantom –** So, Jimmy?

**Boy-genius A+** - mumbles to self about unfairness of current situation Fine.

**Timmy11- **I'll handle the guest list, or rather Cosmo and Wanda will help me with it. Jimmy's obviously got his hands full with Cindy

**Boy-genius A+ -** Hey!

**Dani-phantom**- That was a pretty low blow, Timmy. I got something to tell you two.

**Timmy11**- Then say it already.

**Daniphantom**- I feel kinda funny about spying on Danny and Sam.

**Timmy11**- The Phantom girl has regrets?

**Boy-genius A+ - **Apparently.

**Daniphantom**- Shut it.

**Timmy11**- Then go over there with a chocolate bar and apologize if you feel so guilty

**Daniphantom**- Good idea.

**Boy-genius A+** - Are we inviting _both _of them? It could get extremely awkward.

**Timmy11-**What's life without awkwardness? Sorry, G2G, Icky Vicky the evil babysitter is here and I have to go clean the toilet (ugh) Be on later if I can...

**DaniPhantom**- Bye Timmy, and thanks for the chocolate tip.

**Timmy11**- No problem, bye for now Jimmy and Dani.

**Boy-genius A+ - **Bye. You gonna go apologize?

**DaniPhantom**- Yeah.

**Boy-genius A+** - Bye for Now and good luck.

Dani sighs and shuts down the computer. She takes a chocolate bar out of a drawer in the nightstand. She would be eternally grateful to Timmy for that tip. She taps lightly on Danny's door.

"What" snarls Danny ferociously as he inches the door open slightly.

"Danny, I'm sorry. If I was in your position, I would be furious; I know. But you can't push us all away. It's like Sam said, you can't live your life pushing people away." Dani hands him the chocolate. "Timmy suggested it."

Danny takes a bite out of it. "Can you go get Jazz?"

"Sure." Danielle races down the stairs to go find Jazz.

"So, our plan is working" cackles Mr. Crocker.

"Yes, indeed that plan to find out their weaknesses was terribly brilliant." The Junk Man strokes his chin.

"It hasn't worked yet." says Skulker.

"So do we attack yet?"asks Mr. Crocker.

"We should attack in Fairy World as soon as you can get that portal fixed." responds The Junk Man.

"Exactly." says Skulker.

Read and review,5 reviews equals 1 new chapter


	9. Severe Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Notes : Summer Vacation means that I'm ahead of you readers by a few chapters. I hope I did the awkwardness in each situation, truthfully, I've only had 1 breakup to draw information from and it wasn't a hard breakup like this one.

**December 24th**

Jimmy throws the last few touches on the lab. There. There were no signs that it was anything but a party room for a bunch of teenagers. He was starting to regret this whole party thing. Sam and Danny's 'breakup' was the cause of a deep rift in the group. Overnight, it had become a dividing issue as to whose side they would be on, Sam's or Danny's. Only him and Timmy remained staunchly neutral, having seen both sides of the very complicated story.

"Hello? Neutron?" Cindy is waiting outside the door. Jimmy lets her zip down the tube with her large shopping bag with presents. "Hi.." this time she looks at him shyly.

The next people to come down are Sheen, who gives him a psychotic smile and Carl, who just walks in, giving no attention to anything.

Soon everyone has come in and is making mild party chatter, Except for, Sam and Danny who are either glaring at each other's or sneaking peeks when nobody else is looking.

"You have to stop that." Cindy and Libby frown at Danny and give Sam gentle looks, as they shake her . "You are not to blame for this."

"Yes I am" insists Sam "I should have been more careful. It was my own dumb fault"

"It's not your fault" Libby rephrases. "It's really not."

"Here" Sam rifles through her black shopping bag to distract herself. "These are for you two"

Cindy and Libby exchange a quick glance. "Sam, you didn't really have to..."

"But I did" Sam watches them as they open it. "Do you think I should still give him his present?"

Cindy and Libby look up from their presents, necklaces with gems of their favorite colors in it, Libby's was red and Cindy's was a cool green.

"No!" They look up and shout unanimously.

"Should I give her what I bought her?" Danny asks Tucker.

"No." says Tucker firmly.

"But it's not like I bought it as a girlfriend present" Danny protests.

"Too bad" sigh Tucker. "Any kind of gift now means that you wanna get back together. Which you so do"

"What do you mean, get back together? We were never really together" Danny scowls at Sam's direction, where she's in a heated conversation with Cindy and Libby.

"I sense a flimsy rationale here" Tucker gives him a half smile.

"This is..." Danny puts his face in his hands.

"Sucky?" asks Timmy, who has appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Danny looks up at him. "What am I saying, I'm mad at you especially, Danielle and Jimmy."

"Well, Danny, you're going to have to forgive us sometime" Timmy bites his lip. "Jimmy dissected the robot yesterday. Before we trashed it, it was recording readings of our strengths.. and weaknesses."

Danny gives him a leery look. "Why doesn't Jimmy come over here and tell me this himself"

Timmy jerks his finger in the direction where Jimmy is sitting, clearly sucking face with Cindy. "As you can see, he's a little... distracted."

"I'll say" says Tucker , chuckling a little.

"So, Jimmy thinks that we should all brace for attack" Timmy hands Danny a present. This is for you."

Danny rips the Christmas- colored paper off the package. "Tucker told me that you get hurt a lot." The package contains a stuffed-to the gills first aid kit. Danny searches through the aid kit, at the bottom is a 'crimson chin' comic book. "He also told me that you need to read more comics. This can help with the recovery process."

"Thanks Timmy" Danny thanks him half heartedly.

"Which one is that?" asks Tucker eagerly.

"#1" Timmy replies, sparking a rousing discussion about if Crimson Chin could kick the N-Men's butt.

Danny wanders away. He doesn't feel like he fits in with this party. "Maybe I should just leave" he mutters under his breath.

"Don't" Sam is standing next to him. "You're the only person here who isn't talking to somebody."

"Yeah... Sam, please." Danny looks downcast. "I can't do this over and over again with you. It hurts already"

"I wanted to give you this present." Sam looks away. " You can do whatever you want with it, but it would just be going to waste if I kept it."

"Okay." Danny looks at her. He digs in his pocket. " I got you something, too. "

They exchange them, and start to rip it open.

"Oh Danny.." Sam inspects the present, an small old-fashioned book on ghosts.

"Sam..." Danny looks at her present, the NASA schematics in fascination.

They both snap out of it, blinking. "Well, thanks." Sam says awkwardly.

"Yeah. See ya, Sam." Danny turns around and sniffles a little bit. _Danny, you idiot. Tell her you're sorry and get back together. It's eating you away. _Speaks the internal voice.

"Told you not to do it." Danny whirls around to see Tucker giving him a condescending look.

"I thought you would listen to me!" Cindy glares at Sam. "Look, you can't kill yourself over this"

"Cindy, have you ever wanted something so bad, and when you finally get it, it's taken away from you?"Sam looks at her mournfully.

"Actually, I have, with Jimmy" Cindy stares at her with sudden understanding.

"So.. did you give Timmy his gift?" questions Libby, who recently rejoined the group, interrupting.

"The Crimson Chin/Cat-Man crossover book? Yeah" Sam looks flatly in Danny and Tucker's direction, who are flailing their arms in her direction, obviously talking about her.

Timmy and Dani are standing in the corner, making commentary on the scene.

"Pretty good haul this year, eh?" Timmy sifts through the stuff that he got this year.

"I don't really have a thing to compare it to." mock-complains Dani.

"Poor Dani" Timmy punches her in the arm, and she yelps in surprise.

"I'm really feeling bad for Jimmy and Cindy" Dani observes.

"Why? They are together and happy. Unlike your 'dad' over there who's screwing up in every place but ghost fighting" Timmy responds.

"He's not my dad! He's a source of genetic material" Dani protests.

"Which is a dad, father,pop, whatever you want to call it. Give it up, Fenton, you lost this round. What were you saying about Jimmy and Cindy?" Timmy folds his arms, waiting for a response.

Dani smiles mischievously "Their lips must get very tired from all that kissing"

"That is true" howls Timmy in laughter.

Suddenly, Jimmy turns around and glares at Timmy and Dani. "Don't do that"

"Do what?" questions Timmy innocently.

Danny waves his hands fanatically. "Tuck, it's agony, being here, pretending that it doesn't pain me to see her here."

Tucker grimaces. "Who's fault is that anyway?"

"Mine, I know..." Danny sighs. "I want her to be alright. I've read the stories as to what happens to a hero's girlfriend, they get hurt."

"Yeah, Danny, but.." Tucker falters. "Look, just heed my warning. Only talk to her when you wanna get back together"

"When?" Danny gives Tucker a dark look. "Maybe never."

"Buddy, believe what you want" Tucker walks away.

Danny watches him leave, with a feeling of impending doom floating in his head. Perhaps he was a prophet of doom, or maybe he was just crazy.


	10. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: I'm very glad that you readers think I'm reasonably good at writing. Regarding Sam and Danny's relationship, I'm sure that the words on everyone's lips are "will they get back together?" Well, only I (and a few people I know that have asked nicely) know the result of this. I hope that you are satisfied with it. More notes - Cujo is the dog that ruined Valerie's life in "Shades of Gray" in Danny Phantom for those who are wondering.

**Knock, Knock. Knock Knock**

Timmy rubs his eyes and rolls over out of his room. . "I'm a coming, I'm a coming" to the direction of the knocking sound. He looks blearily at the clock which seems to mock him with blinking red numbers that declare 6:00 am. He doesn't notice the empty fishbowl in his room, he's simply too exhausted to note anything.

Timmy pulls himself down the stairs and over to the door, hoping that whoever it is will go away. No such luck. He opens the door to a hideous creature that viewers will recognize as the Junk Man.

The Junk Man looks at a small pink slip of paper in his bulky hand. "Is this Timmy Turner?"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH" Timmy's eyes bulge as it hits home.

"I take that as a yes." The Junk Man scoops him up with a large hand and dumps Timmy in a bag.

"Ew, this bag smells terrible"Timmy pokes a finger in the side of the bag.

"Oh, is it uncomfortable?" the Junk Man retorts. "Well, that's just dandy."

"You'll see" shouts Timmy. "Danny and Jimmy will get me out" He shifts and tries to make him drop the bag.

"Oh, these friends?" The Junk Man walks up to his ship not far away and empties the bag into a clear box. Inside is Danny, bound and gagged and Jimmy, with his hands tied.

"Timmy!" screeches Jimmy. "What.."

"MMUGH" grunts out Danny from under his gag.

"Want me...to take that off so you can speak coherently" Timmy questions carefully.

"YESH!" insists Danny. Timmy unties the cloth and discards it in the corner. "Well, that's better"

"What happened to you guys?" asks Jimmy

"I was walking down the street"Danny recalls" And all of a sudden, I saw my science teacher. I tried to sulk low so that he couldn't see me. But he aimed something gun-shaped at me, and then everything want black."

"You were walking down the street at 6 o'clock in the morning? Are you insane? Do you have a death wish?" Jimmy gives him a startled look. Danny gives him the death look and he drops it.

"Anyway.. Tell us your thrilling tale, o great Jimmy." Timmy retorts.

"I was in my lab,and there was a person that looked exactly like Sheen. He said that he left something in the lab from the party. I thought nothing of it, and just let him in. I turned back to my workstation and then I ended up here" Jimmy takes in a deep breath of air. "I should have known something was up. Sheen never wakes up early"

"Hmm"Danny seems lost in thought. "Why us though?"

"Well, to answer that, Mr. Fenton, We want you to give up something very powerful" A powerful-sounding voice booms through the ship. "And that thing..is" the voice fades from a powerful sound to a not so impressive human voice. "What the heck is wrong with this thing" There is a tapping sound on the microphone then a squeal of feedback.

The boys exchange a glance. "What is going on!" yells Jimmy in frustration.

"Oh, whatever." Crocker, Skulker and the Junk Man step out of the shadows. "We might not sound as good, but I can assure you that we can crush you to get what we want" Skulker says menacingly.

"You still haven't answered my question" states Danny . "I want to know what the heck is going on here!"

"You are a pesky little boy, aren't you" The Junk Man frowns at him "Anyway, we're here to torture you so we can get the secret of the land of the reality benders and enslave them so that we can take over the universe." He scowls. "Now do you get it?"

"I'm hyper and don't pay attention for longer than a second, can you repeat that?" Timmy gets a DUR look on his face.

The Junk Man groans. "I'm not doing this again. Can someone else do it?"

Crocker repeats it, albeit a lot grumpily. Timmy just stares at him blankly. "And we're going to stand for this...why?"

"Because you're our captives" Skulker explains slowly, like speaking to a small child.

"Why don't we make this a game?" Danny strokes his chin. "Winner gets to leave. Loser has to leave and never bother anyone again"

"Oh, that's too soft." Crocker pulls the curtain in the corner. "I knew you people were going to say that, so I prepared a plan"

Junk Man raises an eyebrow. "We took what means a lot to you." The space reveals Goddard, Cosmo and Wanda and..Cujo?"

"Oh, that's real low" Timmy punches the cage. "Taking our pets and/or friends?"

"Hey! Cujo's not my dog! He's a ghost dog who followed me around for a time" Danny protests strongly.

"Whatever" Mr. Crocker waves a dismissive hand. "So what shall it be? Let's imagine that I'm taking this seriously"

"A challenge to the brain." Jimmy states pretentiously.

"A fight challenge" Danny says firmly.

"A magic fight?" asks Timmy hopefully.

"No. Way." The Junk Man says, crossing his arms.

" No, Junk Man has a point." Mr Crocker folds his arms. "How about we just trap the three of you in a deadly setting, and.. well, see if you can survive. That was my original intent."

"That's cruel, isn't it? Treating us like animals to be viewed for entertainment" asks Jimmy carefully.

"That's the point..Duh" grumbles Skulker under his breath.

"Enjoy the last few hours of consciousness. They're going to be your last." cackles The Junk Man.

The room and cage go black, leaving nothing but an inky darkness. The boys are silent. "So, what's our next plan of action?" says Danny softly under his breath, breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Jimmy rubs his eyes and sighs a sigh of surrender. "For the first time in a long time, I don't know."

Well, this one was kinda short, but this one is a set up more than anything.


	11. The Most Dangerous Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. The short story "The Most Dangerous Game" is owned by Richard Connell. I think he's dead though...

Author's Notes: I'm glad to see that everyone likes this story. I want to ask your opinion on something. Would you read a third story ? (tomatoes fly) All joking aside, I want to know what you think about it.

Danny wakes up, rubbing his head. His vision is fuzzy and he feels like he can't speak. "Jimmy? Timmy?" he slurs out. Finally he can see straight, and all he can see is green. A green hedge, to be exact. "What the heck is going on!"

Timmy stirs and stands up shakily. "Where are we?

Jimmy leans up. "It seems that we are in a deadly setting, like a labyrinth of sorts. And Danny, do us all a favor and don't freak out. You're useless when you freak out ."

Danny stares at the green plant wall in silence. "So what exactly do we have to do?"

"That's easy" comments Timmy. "Survive."

"I have to guess that we have to make our way through this, and hopefully beat them up. " Jimmy walks over to the only opening leading to the maze. "Well, let's go."

They walk carefully into the maze. There is a cardboard box in the corner of the first corridor on the left. "Hey, I wonder what's in here? Someth" Timmy leans over and opens the box.

"No, Don't!" Danny dives for the box, but it's too late.

"I am the box ghost! And your doom is coming! But if you can defeat me, you can win this cylindrical box to take along with you..." The Box Ghost pops out, waving the thermos like a battle trophy.

"Oh _come on!_" Jimmy scoffs. "Danny?"

"Done" Danny transforms, hovers in mid-air and casts a lazy ecto blast at the Box Ghost, deftly swiping the thermos from his hand. "If the rest of this is like this, we've got it made." Danny sucks the protesting Box ghost into the thermos.

"Well, this obviously isn't the way." Timmy turns to the right. "This way it is."

They continue down the path. The hair on the back of Jimmy's neck prickles up. "You get the feeling that something bad is coming?"

"Oh great" Timmy says sarcastically. " It's nice to know the paranoia hasn't really set in yet"

"No, really, I feel it too." Danny holds up a finger for silence. "It's funny, but..."

They continue down the path. "Do you see that?" Jimmy asks fearfully.

"Vicky?" Timmy shrieks. "No Way."

This Vicky was very different from the one that the boys had come to know. For one point, this Vicky had claws. Metal and deadly, these things were part of Timmy's nightmares. Vicky is waving the claws menacingly, as if to signal, bring it on.

"Ookay.. That has pretty much scarred me for life." Danny points a finger carefully at her.

"Ditto." The two younger boys give him a frightened look and dart behind him.

"What are you doing?" Danny looks at them.

"Well, you're the only one here with powers. We're pretty much useless right now." Timmy points out.

"Jimmy, did they frisk you before they threw you in here?" Danny asks.

"No." Jimmy searches frantically through his pockets. "Aha" He takes out two things. " I have a mini laser and a freeze ray. Take your pick, Timmy"

Timmy scratches his chin. "I'm going to take the freeze ray, if that's okay with you." Timmy fires the freeze ray at the wolverine-ish creature about ten feet away. Vicky is encased in the ice, frozen like an ice sculpture gone horribly wrong.

Danny nudges the "sculpture" away from the only available exit and they walk through. "I wonder what's waiting at the end?"He thinks aloud absently.

"Don't dwell on that, right now, let's just concentrate on getting out of here". Jimmy walks determinedly to the end, where there are two possible exits.

"Should we go left or right?" Danny asks.

"I dunno." Timmy takes a coin out of his pocket. "Heads it's left, tails, it's right."

"I wonder.." Jimmy feels the hedge. "Danny, can you fire an ecto blast at this? Maybe it could blast through, leaving a straight path through."

"Somehow, I think this might not work." Danny lets out a large blast. The blast doesn't affect it at all. Instead, it bounces off and hits Danny square in the chest. "Ow..." groans out Danny.

"Guess that's out" says Timmy sourly. "Am I to assume the mini laser would not work either?"

"Yep" Jimmy looks up and stares at the sky. "Um.. can you fly up and see if you can lead us to the right path from a birds-eye view?"

Despite his injuries, Danny does it, and meets the invisible shield that apparently covers the top. Danny is flying far too fast, and meets it, bouncing back, and leaving a Danny-shaped dent in the dirt.

"That looks like another no." notes Timmy as he heads down a path leading to the right.

"Where're you going?"questions Jimmy.

"I'm getting moving. My mom and dad are dumb, but they're going to notice if I disappear for too long." Timmy thinks for about a second or two , dashes back, and helps Jimmy support the groggy Danny.

Jimmy goes back to the path where Timmy was "You sure this is the.." He trips over a white trip wire, dropping Danny and setting off a booby trap.

"Duck!" Danny pushes himself off the ground, tackling Jimmy to the ground. A flurry of knock out darts whiz right over their heads. They all get stuck in the hedge.

"That was close." Timmy brushes the dirt off of him. "A little too close for comfort"

"I'll say" Jimmy frowns. "This looks to be more dangerous than I thought"

"Well, DUR, Captain Big Brain, you should have known that going in this place." Timmy remarks blandly.

"If we make it out of here with our heads still attached, Turner, you're so going down."Jimmy glares at him mockingly and continues walking.

"Calm down." Danny scowls at them. "We're going to be okay."

The trio continue to walk in the twisting maze in silence. Timmy feels something in his pocket. "What's this?" He pulls out a mp3 player. "Cool, I forgot I had this. You guys don't mind if I play this, do you?"

This results in a glare from them, but Danny speaks. "Um, fine, I suppose so."

Timmy turns it on, and the speakers blast his theme song, but instrumental. "Not so bad, eh?" he asks.

"Not so bad." echoes Jimmy. "It won't be so boring this way."

The song ends, and the instrumental version of Danny's old theme song comes on. _(Author's Note: you can hear this at butch hartman .com ) _Danny's ears prick up to a odd sound.

"Does anyone else hear a... snarling sound?" Danny says tentatively.

"No.. but with all the crazy stuff happening lately, I think we should address it." Timmy shuts off the player.

Danny, Timmy and Jimmy turn a final corner.

"Remember how you said with the music it wouldn't be boring?" asks Danny as he looks at the snarling creature in front of them.

"Yeah, so?" Jimmy replies, never taking his eyes off the Twonky's back.

"Looks like you got excitement." Timmy whispers back.

"In truckloads" Danny adds.

"Well, on a positive note, it looks like we hit the center of the maze" says Jimmy weakly.

"Yeah, it's a nice place to possibly meet our doom." Timmy rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile, back at home...

"You seen Danny?" Sam asks Cindy over the phone.

"No, why? Oh wait,i know the answer to this." Cindy sighs. "You wanna beg for another chance."

"No, because I just got a frantic call from Danielle. She woke up, and he was gone." Sam takes a quick glance at her black and purple watch. "And it's 7 now.."

"Well, Jimmy hasn't been answering the calls that I left on his wrist phone. All I keep getting is the message that says ' If I'm not picking up, that means I'm not here or you're Cindy Vortex.' How can you not be there to pick up a phone call, when the phone is **attached to your wrist**" Cindy lets all of this out in a sniffling breath. "I think that means we're broken up."

"That message could be old.." Sam reassures her. "From when you guys were sworn enemies"

" Still.." Cindy lets out a sob.

"We should look for them. Wherever we are, we know that whenever they go on a big adventure like this, they're always together." Sam suggests.

"But where could they be?" Cindy thinks aloud, the crying absent. "Oh yeah..." there is a rummaging sound on the her end of the line. "Got it!"

"What's 'it'?" Sam says, interest showing in her voice.

"A tracking device." Cindy says smugly. "I gave Jimmy a multi-purpose tool that has actual useful stuff in it. A laser, a freeze ray, you know.. But what he didn't know was that I put a tracking device in the casing when I bought it"

"But how do you know he's using it?" Sam questions.

"Because I tracked the signal to a place that isn't his lab, Danny's house or Timmy's house."Cindy answers.

"And what are we going to do with this information, pray tell?" questions Sam, who is thinking that Cindy's rationalizing that Jimmy had it in his pocket or on his person was flimsy and full of holes at best.

"Save them.. duh." Cindy's disdain shows clearly in her voice.

"And how are we going to get there?" Sam asks, even though she's fairly sure she already knows the answer.

"Hover car. But I think it needs gas." is the response she gets.

"Danielle coming?" Sam says.

"Of course." Cindy sighs. "So are you in or out?"

Sam's frown curves into a smirk. "In.. always.."

So, was that an unexpected twist or not? Answer my question please...


	12. The Terror of the Twonky and others

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I owned something...

Author's Notes: I don't think I am going to write a third one, because, well it doesn't seem like it would be very popular. I am starting high school, and if no one is going to read it, I don't think I'm going to exert the little energy I have to type the story. And I know the Twonky were seen in The Unreal World, I thought they'd be good there. Enjoy :)

Cookies for all that found the "Tim pod reference" and those who reviewed (:) cookies (:)

"What's the plan" mutters Danny.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jimmy acts surprised.

"Because we have no idea how to stop this...creature" Timmy answers crossly.

"Also, we're fairly sure that it came from your universe." adds Danny.

"Right, right." Jimmy scratches his chin. "Er.. the only thing that stopped them last time, was Sheen singing at the top of his lungs."

"Yeah, we're really going to find Sheen here standing by the shrubbery." Danny says wryly.

"Maybe it'll work for anyone who's a bad singer?" Jimmy questions.

"Maybe, maybe not" Danny takes to the air. "Or maybe I'll just beat the snot out of him"

"Danny, I wouldn't advise that" yells Timmy after him. "I don't think you have enough power in you!"

"I have more power than you think" Danny ignores him and lets out a huge bolt of ghost energy.

The Twonky sizzles and lets out a growl. It tries to chomp on Danny with it's large teeth.

"Agh! Too close for comfort." Danny flies closer and punches the creature all over the place. "Why is it.. not.. working!"

"Danny! Get down here!" Jimmy shouts. "It won't do anything.."

"Right" Danny soars down. "Cover your ears,and hope that this works."

Timmy plugs his ears and closes his eyes. "Hope it works."

Jimmy repeats this, and he gives Danny a leery look. " You had better know what you're doing, Fenton"

"I do" Danny gives him a smirk. He takes a deep breath and lets out the ghostly wail. The exertion of this amount of energy is too much and he slowly falls down, hitting the hedge.

The Twonky is not down, but it does look somewhat shaky. "Now let's try _my_ plan" Jimmy orders. "Can you sing, Danny?"

"I think I'm alright, not good, not exactly bad..." Danny says modestly.

"And you?" Jimmy looks at Timmy.

"I can sing, but I get nervous and sing really badly when I think about singing with Trixie." Timmy admits.

"Then **sing** ! Sing for our lives!" Jimmy throttles him.

Timmy opens his mouth and sings. The Twonky makes a whining sound and starts to shrink. The boys edge away. "Timmy, remind me never to let you sing." Jimmy deadpans.

Danny raises a careful eyebrow. "You think we're near the end?"

"Eh, I don't know.." Jimmy thinks for a moment.

Danny stops cold. "Who-or what, is that?"

"Heyyy, dudes!" says the green alien-thing. "What's up, Turner?"

"Hey, Mark, What're you doing here?" Timmy shows a look of familiarity and confusion.

"Well, these dudes asked me in the street if I was, like an enemy of you. I said, Dude, I like totally don't think so. Then they shoved me in here, and said if I didn't fight you, I'd get my brain sucked out with a bendy straw. And they threatened me with the dreaded chocolate" Mark tells them this, and just stares at them afterwards.

"What, you mean this?"Danny takes three chocolate bars out of his pants pocket. He tosses one each to Timmy and Jimmy. They munch on it happily.

"You truly are tough, earth warriors, for on my planet, chocolate is poison" Mark half-bows to the boys.

"That said" Jimmy says, in between bites of chocolate. "Can I assume you are an extraterrestrial without offending you?"

"Dude, I am no extra-terr whatever. I am Mark Chang of the Yugopotamians." Mark continues. "We like to eat fertilizer and celebrate F.L.A.R.G."

"What is F.L.A.R.G. ?" whispers Danny under his breath.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Timmy rolls his eyes as Mark continues with his story.

"...And we hate cuddly creatures, soy cubes, or anything that is cute and/or good for you." Mark finishes, with Jimmy contemplating this.

"So you're not going to attack us, right?" Danny asks Mark hopefully.

"No Way." Mark moves out of the way of the space in the hedges. "But I am a little hungry, If you can find something for me, bring it back, Okay?"

"Sure... I guess" responds Jimmy.

"Okay." Timmy adds.

Danny steps in the next area with shock registering on his face. "What the heck?"

"Ew, what are those?" Jimmy's face shows a look of disgust.

"OH NO!" Timmy heads in the area and sees something he hasn't seen in a long time. "The Gigglepies."

"What's a 'gigglepie'?" asks Jimmy warily.

"It's these scarily cute alien creatures that come with a cereal called Invader-O's. Thay are the "special surprise inside".They take over a planet just to use up their resources. They are seriously evil." Timmy wrinkles his nose in thought. "There was something about them, that was important. I just can't remember for some reason."

"Did it involve anything about how to get rid of these horrible things?" questions Danny as he wrestles with a yellow gigglepie with a ray gun clenched in it's stuffed paw.

"Nnnope, I don't think so" Timmy taps his chin in thought.

"Then get over here and help us destroy these things"chorus Jimmy and Danny.

"Sure, sorry for the delay." Timmy runs over to Danny and wrestles a pastel purple gigglepie off of his arm.

"Arrrgghhh" Jimmy feels in his pocket for his gift from Cindy, praying that the mini laser in it would take care of it. When he can't find it immediately, he grumbles and keeps flinging the gigglepies at bay.

"Any luck over there?"yelps Timmy, as a pink giggle pie tramples his face. Timmy cranes his neck to have an opportunity to bite the little devil. "Ew, it tastes like manure."

"Manure, huh?" Jimmy remembers something. "Mark eats manure, or fertilizer, whatever you want to call it."

"Oh yeah..." Timmy musters up the energy to yell."Oh Mark!"

"What?" Mark oozes into the room,presumably from hunger. "Oh, cool, food !"

"Yeah, only catch is, that you have to catch it yourself." Danny says, with a happy grin on his face.

"And eat them before they rip our faces off." Jimmy adds.

"Easy enough to do." Mark picks up a gigglepie and swallows whole. "Thanks, Turner and friends, for this lovely delicacy."

The boys dodge the gigglepies as they head to the door, hearing chewing sounds behind them.

"Those things would freak out Sam." Danny says absently as he walks side-by side with Timmy and Jimmy.

"Really? I hadn't thought of that"replies Timmy dryly.

" Tell me, **why **did we have to take Tucker?" asks Dani as they zoom to the place's coordinates.

"Because, we need his technology expertise." sighs Sam.

"You think they're in trouble?"says Cindy to Tucker.

"Nah, they'll be okay." Tucker says emphatically. "Well, I hope so, anyway."

The hover car flies over a large field, where Cindy spots a large spaceship. "That's it."

Cindy lands on top of a glass-covered hedge maze. "I wonder why.." but is cut off by Sam.

"I see Danny!" Sam jumps out and peers down at the three figures who are heading the wrong way.

"Danny! Timmy, Jimmy!" Tucker pounds on the glass.

"Do you hear something?" Timmy pokes Jimmy and Danny. He looks up. "Look Up."

"What..." Danny looks up. "Guys!"

So, that is that... See ya in the next chapter. Feel free to argue about my decision about the third one, I love a good debate.


	13. On the Other Side of The Maze

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Timmy or Jimmy. Or else this would be a 1 ½ hour long special.

Author's Notes: If I do make a sequel to this, (and this is not promising anything, I'm still thinking of whether to do it or not) I am going to be busy, so the chapters may not come as quick as they are (ie, every other day). Just so you know. Sorry this one was late, it was a hard one to write . And yes, I know that we don't know if Dani Phantom can do the ghostly wail, I just decided not to give it to her for now.

"Can you direct us out of here!" yells Timmy up to the people above them.

"Yeah, sure" Danielle's eyes flicker to the end. "Go right, left, straight, right, right, and you'll find the end."

The boys do as she says and find themselves at the end of the maze. "Weird." Danny remarks. " I was expecting a sneak attack or something."

Poof. Crocker, Skulker and the Junk Man appear in front of them in a cloud of light purple smoke. "End of the maze, kids." snarls the Junk Man.

"Danny, you're a jinx" Jimmy says, looking at the imposing figures in front of them.

"Who cares." Danny fires an ecto-blast from his fingertip. "We can take 'em"

"That's what we thought you'd say." responds the Junk Man coolly.

"So.." Skulker continues "We planned ahead and used the Junk Man's old materials to make robots to kill you."

"Release them" cackled Crocker psychotically.

An army of what looks like a hundred robots march out of the ship next to the labyrinth. They clunk next to their masters and stop, lights flashing and beeping quietly. The robots are approximately 5 feet high, with blue bodies and glass windows in their square heads. Danny's stomach lurches. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"Attack" The robots lurch into action, jumping on Timmy, Jimmy and Danny.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" asks Tucker nervously.

"What else?" Dani transforms, and dive-bombs over the side of the glass, firing balls of green ecto-energy at the robots.

"The girl's got a plan." Cindy shrugs and tumbles down and flips, smashing the face of a robot with her foot. She spins and does a quick punch to the torso of the robot.

Sam jumps down wordlessly, with the Fenton Anti- Creep stick gripped firmly in her hand.

"Aw man, why am I always the last to go?" complains Tucker. He hops down hesitantly.

The robots fight mercilessly against the teens and preteens, kicking and punching them.

Timmy fires the laser at the robots, causing them to explode and spread oil and other parts all over Cindy. "Turner!" she rages. She reaches her hand back and slaps him. "This was a new pair of capris!"

Timmy touches his stinging face. "Well, Neutron, there's some proof that there's no contest of if she likes me still."

Sam bashes a robot over the head with the creep stick, shattering it's glass faceplate. "That was a stress reliever."

Tucker looks at her with a slight amount of fear. "Remind me never to forget your birthday."

Sam rolls her eyes and continues smashing 'bots.

Jimmy glances at Sam's handiwork. " Really glad you guys are here."

Dani blasts the robot in front of her right into Danny's chest. "Sorry, Danny" she says sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" winces Danny as he hits another approaching robot.

"What's up with _you_ ?" Dani hits the robot until it crumples. "You're letting them hit you. You're faster than that. I know you can, because I'm capable of it."

A robot arm nearly nails Danny in the face but he dodges it. "Nothing is wrong." he denies.

"Fine, whatever" Dani sighs. "Just get over it fast, or you're going to get killed out here." She roundhouse kicks the circle of robots rapidly surrounding her.

"Whatever." grunts Danny.

"Yo,Danny!" Timmy shrieks. "Use that freaky ghostly-sounding thing to bast these suckers!"

"I don't think I can do it!" Danny yells back. "It's kinda a one – time use thing unless you've got tons of energy, which I am lacking."

"What about Danielle?" asks Jimmy in a yell. "Anything at this point to save our skins!"

"I...I'll try!" Dani opens her mouth and strains. "Why.."

"I guess you can't do it" says Cindy logically. "I mean, you're not an exact duplicate of Danny, after all."

Timmy blinks and seems to have an idea. "Jimmy, let me trade back with you. I want the freeze ray."

Jimmy gives him a skeptical look, but hands it to him,taking the mini laser back. "Danny, can you grab me?"Timmy requests.

Danny gives Jimmy a confused look, but does as he asks, grabbing him under the armpits and flying up.

"Oh" Tucker grins as he looks up. "I see."

Timmy fires the freeze ray at the robots. The robots are encased in the block of ice, frozen in place.

"Whew. Glad that's over with." Cindy wipes her brow.

"I'll say." Dani turns around. "Hold on.." Her ears prick up to a sound. "Cindy!" She pushes her out of the way as a heat ray comes out of the robot's 'eyes' .

Soon the robots are out of their icy prison, and come stomping out to get them.

"Timmy?" questions Danny

"Yeah?"

"Remind me never to go along with any of your crazy plans ever again." says Danny as they back away from the robots.

Yeah, I know, doesn't look like a lot, I'll admit. But hey, there's still 2 to go. :) Read and Review.


	14. Battles and Reunions

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Author's Notes: Now that this story is winding down to an end,I have to say something. I am a little disappointed in the way that this story came out. It's.. a bit more romance-centered than I intended. Yes, I did want a little, but I think the Sam/Danny subplot took over the basis of the story. Readers, tell me what you think. Did I do a good enough job?

"Well, we're toast." Tucker sighs.

"Wait..." Jimmy frowns. "Tucker, hand me your PDA."

"I still have payments on this thing!" Tucker hands it over, albeit reluctantly.

"A little here..." Jimmy takes out his multipurpose gift from Cindy and makes some minor alterations. A few twists of the screwdriver, and anxious breathing later. Jimmy is victorious. "I did it"

"Did what!" shrieks Dani anxiously. "In case you haven't noticed,we're about to have our butts handed to us by **evil robots **."

"Well, this PDA will now be able to send out a electric current, causing them to malfunction so we can get out of here and get the bad guys." Jimmy tosses the PDA back to Tucker. "Mr. Foley, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly." Tucker presses the button. A wave of electrical current crackles through the air, hitting the robots dead-on.

"Wow." Sam raises an eyebrow. "He's not totally insane."

"Who? Tucker or Jimmy?" asks Cindy,as the robots spasm, twitch and start to go up in flames.

"Both of them, I guess" comments Dani.

"Okay, first we have to take them down" Danny says, in leader-mode. "Guys, you can go now. This is Jimmy, Timmy and my score to settle."

"No." Cindy glares at him and stands on her tip-toes to look him in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" Danny stares at her. "What?"

"We're _already_ here, why would we leave?" Cindy rolls her eyes. "Is this one of those stupid macho things that you have to do?"

Danny sighs. "Yes it is, now leave! I'm sure that Jimmy doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Uh..." Jimmy pipes in. "I believe that's my choice to tell her that or not. I know Cindy, and I know whether I tell her to leave or not, she's still going to come back and save my tush. She can hold her own."

Timmy frowns at them. "Can we get going? Because if I'm not mistaken, those are the sounds of an alien spaceship starting up..And if I'm not mistaken, they are ESCAPING!"

The group gets the same look. "Right!"

"Um..." Cindy looks up. "How are we going to get there?"

"Like this!" Timmy lunges for the ship, grabs onto the lower bars, and gets hit in the face **hard** "Ow.."

"I've got a better idea, smart guy." Dani flies up, holding Sam and Cindy's hands. "Then we can rip the door panel out and attack."

"Man, she's smart." remarks Tucker as Danny flies him and Jimmy up to the ship. "Are you sure she's a clone of you?"

Danny scowls at him. " I could drop you from here, you know."

"Maybe she _is_ after all. You're as psychotic as she is." Tucker says nervously.

"Not the most eloquent worded sentence, Tucker" chuckles Jimmy.

Dani kicks the door with her foot hard. "Dang .I thought that would work."

"Puh-lease" Cindy gives her a superior smirk. "You have to hit it with the flat part of your foot." She swings her foot back and kicks it hard. The metal folds in and breaks.

"That only happened because I made it... weaker for you.." Dani says weakly.

"Can we not argue at this height!" says Sam impatiently.

"Yeah.." Dani swoops in, dropping everyone inside the door. Danny follows and groans, massaging his back

"Man, lay off the burgers. You're getting kinda heavy." mock-complains Danny.

"Umm..." says Timmy, who is still hanging off the rail on the bottom. "Hey!What about me?"

But nobody hears him. They're eyes are locked onto the three people standing in front of them. "Hello boys" drawls out Mr. Crocker.

"Hey!" says Cindy, Dani and Sam.

"And love interests." Crocker fixes himself.

"Try again." Danielle frowns at him and crosses his arms.

"And genetic mistakes" Crocker rolls his eyes impatiently.

"Not." Dani pulls her arm back and punches him square in the face. "I'm not a mistake. I'm human, like everyone."

"Please" Crocker taunts. "You're not a person. Just a genetic medley of Danny. You aren't an individual person, just a lab experiment gone wrong."

Dani starts breathing hard now. "Don't tell me that. ARRGGGHH!" She lets out a gigantic blast of ecto-energy at him.

"Yeah, she's not all there." Timmy says cautiously.

"That wasn't such a wise thing to do, Crocker." says Skulker slowly.

"How so?" Crocker gets helped up by the Junk Man.

"Because we're going to get their blood all over Junk Man's nice clean ship" Skulker says mockingly.

"By 'their' you do mean yours, right?" says Jimmy calmly. "And this ship is filthier than Timmy's closet. "

"Hey!" comes Timmy's voice very faintly.

"Ha." The Junk Man whips out a large weapon from behind his back. He fires it out,nicking Cindy in the arm. "First blood to you."

"Get real." Cindy takes on a karate stance. "Bring. it. on." She twists around, and points her middle finger and index finger toward her.

As this battle begins, guess where our favorite kid who no one understands is. "Guys! It's getting kinda cold out here!" Timmy tries to pull himself up. "Um...I was never good at pull-ups"

Skulker laughs. "Pitiful. I expected the robots to take you out." He presses a button on the dashboard. Suddenly, knock-out darts zoom out of the walls.

"Duck!" Danny knocks Tucker and Jimmy to the ground. "If they hit you.. Well let's just say it'll be nap time for you."

"A dirt nap?" asks Cindy in a strained voice.

"Not that bad.." Dani sighs. "But what we're going to do is a lot worse than going night-night..."

She makes a shield out of pink energy, covering everyone.

"Good thinking." mutters Danny under his breath.

"So,Danny, you want to help?" Danielle gives him a dangerous grin.

"What else?" Danny begins to form a large ball of green energy.

"Knew it." Dani copies his movements. Soon, they both have two balls of ecto-energy,about 4 feet wide.

"Now." Danny and Danielle let it loose, in a humongous ray of green.

"You think it did the job?" Jimmy asks Tucker.

"There's no way it _couldn't _have" Tucker remarks. "If it didn't, I'll eat my beret."

Suddenly, the smoke starts to clear, and Skulker is standing there, looking anything but finished.

"Better get the condiments, Tuck. It looks like you're eating Beret for dinner " Cindy says softly.

"What's it going to take to get you finished!" says Jimmy wearily.

"Your deaths." Skulker says. Sam creeps up behind him and takes out the Fenton Anti-creep stick.

"What about THIS!" Sam smashes the top of his head.

"Let me try that!" Cindy takes the bat and smiles sweetly. She squints a little into the smoke and hits something with a large **Thwack**.

"Uh..." Jimmy coughs. "I think we're almost done here." The Junk Man lies on the floor, a giant lump on his head where the bat connected with his head.

"I'll get them" Cindy trots over to the glass containing cell and jabs a red button. It releases Cosmo and Wanda, Goddard and Cujo.

Cujo rockets to Danny and knocks him over. "I'm happy to see you too.. but don't let loose and invisible dog doo, or I'll turn you into a fur coat."

"Aw, you don't mean that, do ya, Danny?" Danielle picks up Cujo. "He's cute"

"Yeah, right" snickers Sam. "Until he turns into a snarling, drooling beast"

"Goddard!" Jimmy hugs him as Cindy pats him on the head tentatively. "I'm glad they didn't turn you into scrap!"

Cosmo and Wanda look around the ship anxiously. "Anyone seen Timmy?" asks Wanda loudly.

"Timmy?" Cindy thinks for a moment. "Haven't seen him in a while..."

Timmy, on the other hand, has finally hauled himself to the ship. "Hey, Guys, looks like I'm back."

The other teens look at him funny "Quit goofing off, Timmy we have to get home" says Danny. Cosmo and Wanda, on the other hand, are happy to see him, and hug him until he complains that he can't feel his chest.

"Look Out!" Timmy fires the freeze gun behind them.

"What?" Everyone turns around to see Mr. Crocker frozen in a block of ice. "That's kinda cool"comments Tucker.

"Okay, everyone tired of this?" Dani says, grabbing hold of Sam and Cindy.

"Oh yeah." Danny grabs onto Jimmy, Tucker and Timmy.

They fly down, deposited on the snowy ground.

So, what did you think? And for reading this all to the end, you get a bonus. The title to the last part of the trilogy.. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny: Superheroes . And yes, it might seem a little like the third Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour , But I can assure you, this is going to be much better than that turned out.


	15. See Ya! For Now

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Author's Notes: I 'm SO sorry this one is later than everyone expected. It's been too hot to work in sunny/boiling weather. This is the final chapter of "Tooninators" , but the link to the sequel is coming up... Or you can just go to my profile... whatever works for you.

"OOF" Timmy falls out of Danny's grip and sends a clod of dirt sailing through the air.

"Klutz" chuckles Cindy.

"He can't help it" shrugs Jimmy " It's just the way he is, like you can't help being mean to me, even though you love me." His eyes bulge suddenly and he backs up as Cindy stomps towards him angrily.

"That's your issue, dude" Timmy edges away slowly towards Dani and Tucker.

Sam and Danny are off to the side talking softly under their breaths.. "Um.. so..." Danny trails off after he changes back to Danny Fenton; blue eyes staring intently at Sam.

Sam brushes her hair back as she smiles weakly. "Looks like I saved your butt."

Danny gives her a wan grin. "Looks like."

They just stared at each other for a moment, then went for it. One kiss summed up everything they had been feeling this winter holiday.

Danny hears clapping vaguely in his ears.

"Finally" sighs Jimmy in relief.

"This is so sweet" says Wanda as she hugs Cosmo.

"Tis just like a fairy tale" Cindy says softly.

"Yeah.." says Dani, who is watching the happy pair of teens who are seemingly blind to the spectators.

"If a fairy tale was this weird." Timmy's hand brushes Danielle's hand accidentally as he moves to put his hands in his pockets.

"Touch me again, and I'll break your hand in half." Dani says, not looking at him, her eyes fixed on Danny and Sam.

Tucker just sighs. "Glad that's over, my hands went numb a few minutes ago." He rubs his hands together and blows on them

They stop and look at the people watching and scattered applause. "You get the feeling they were waiting for that?" Danny mutters.

"No..." responds Sam sarcastically. "You know this doesn't mean that we're fixed. All the way, anyway"

"No?" Danny stops and gives her a mock glare. "Ugh. You're a tough one, Miss Manson"

"You know it" Sam smirks back at him

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Jimmy clears his throat. Everyone's eyes are suddenly fixated on him. "Now that we're done here, I'm going to send us home"

"Couldn't you have done that _before_ we had to go through this?" grouses Timmy angrily.

"Maybe. But I was having too much fun with you guys" Jimmy smiles weakly. "Yeahhh..." He digs further into the very deep pockets he has, and flips out a glowing blue cube.

"So, we're going to have to go in there... or something.." questions Timmy warily.

"Timmy..." Jimmy sighs. He'll never get used to Timmy's stupidity.

"This one works the same as the other one, except we can toss it anywhere and go home."

"Oh." Tucker thinks for a moment. "Will it work though?"

"Of course. Why do you think they call him a genius!"Cindy points out grumpily.

Jimmy scowls. "Whatever." He tosses it up into the air and sparkling blue lights explode in the air.

"It's like a freaky dimensional fireworks show." Dani breathes out.

"Except.. for the fact that it might kill us if Jimmy made even the slightest miscalculation. Other than that" Cosmo says honestly. "It's really prettyful"

"Prettyful? Is that a word?" comments Tucker.

"No, but who cares?" responds Wanda.

The blue sparks have another explosion, then three portals pop out in the ground. They start sucking people into it. "BYYYYEEE GUYYYSSS!" is heard floating in the air.

"I HOPE WE DON'T SEE EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE!" Cindy screams. But it's lost to the sound of the swirling vortex.

Suddenly, in a brief second, there's a slurping sound and then everyone is home.

"We're back, baby!" Sheen screams loudly.

"Didn't I _tell_ you not to call me baby" Libby gives him a half frustrated – half affectionate look.

"Yeah, you did" Cindy coughs. "But be glad that it's not snooky-pie or something like that."

"He could call her.." Carl begins as he joins the group..

"If it has anything to do with llamas, she won't like it" cuts in Jimmy crossly.

"Never mind, then" Carl looks at the ground, clearly disappointed.

They get into a light-hearted discussion about the possibilities of nicknames. Jimmy has a funny feeling that some thing's not quite right. He pushes into the back of his mind, and flatly says that Libby would not like to be called "gentle flower" no matter how much she likes you.

"Um... are we back yet?" Timmy is falling through the ceiling of his house. "Yeah, I must be home." He crashes onto the floor of his bedroom. "Um.. Ow!"

"You think she'll remember me?" Timmy says as he stares up at the ceiling.

"Who?" asks Cosmo loudly.

"Dani"

The name "hangs" in midair as the two fairies ponder this.

"Well, Timmy. I think you're pretty unforgettable." answers Wanda.

**A Few Days Later... More or Less. **

"Dang!" Danielle rifles through her remaining boxes of stuff. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Who are you swearing vengeance against now, Dani?" Danny smiles as he leans, framed against the door frame.

"None of your business, Mr. Nosy" Dani grabs a pillow off her neatly made bed and throws it at him.

"I wanna know. Allow me this last request before you vanish from my life for good" mocks Danny.

Dani sighs,sits down and leans against the bed frame. "Stop exaggerating, Danny, I'm just going to be in ghost form in other places. I'm not leaving forever"

"Stop dodging the question" Danny sits down next to her.

"It's nothing, really. But.."

"But..what?"

Dani sighs "Timmy borrowed my silver DP mirror that Sam gave me for the dance.. And I kinda liked that mirror."

Danny nods and opens his mouth as if he's going to say something sage and older-brotherly. "Well, if we ever see him, you have my permission to kick him in the shins"

Danny gets up and starts to head out the door.

"Wait" Dani calls. He stops.

"Do you really think this is going to happen again?" Dani says clearly.

"I would hope not.. Because then Timmy's going to have purple shins" Dani grins slightly. "Joking aside.. I think we are."

And that's that.. I have to poll you guys on this.

1- Do you want Danielle back in the third part?

2- I kinda left the Dani/Timmy relationship kinda weird. That was unintentional.. Do you guys want to see more of this if she is in the next one?

3- Are you going to read the third one? (this should be yes)

Link- (remove the spaces, or go to my profile page)

http // www . .fan fiction .net/ s / 3097839/ 1/

Bye for now!


End file.
